


Paradox

by enigma_eggroll



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Character Study, Drabbles, F/M, Gen, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigma_eggroll/pseuds/enigma_eggroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and short one shots related to Season 2 and 3. Canon followed, spoilers likely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling Ash Drabble

She sits on a bench in the dingy cell, haughty in her gold dress, ego wounded.

The video footage doesn't lie - her actions aren't those of a stone cold killer.

It's easy - justifiable, even - to call him a Boy Scout. Sean's more than earned that. At the same time, Alex is nowhere near as cold and calculating as she acts. Someone out for revenge would never have stepped in to right a wrong.

Alex limps past, eyes hidden behind her hair. She's still an enigma, fixated on a single point, but she's capable of doing good, too.


	2. Looking Glass Drabble

She looks at him differently after Belarus. It would be easy to call it admiration – no one stands up to Amanda – but that's would be an easy answer. Reality is much more complex.

Alex transforms as Ovechkin's neck snaps – scared rabbit to haunted little girl to battle-weary soldier in a fraction of a second. Sean turns away, firing shots into the fallen men. He has a mission - he will set the scene and see out his orders.

The slugs sink deep into Ovechkin's chest with a dull, satisfying thud.

Standing up to a bully has never felt so satisfying.


	3. Clawback

2x07 Clawback

The lies are piling up left and right.

Division. Oversight. Amanda, his mother.

"The only thing Nikita offered Ryan was the truth," Alex says. She has no reason to lie, and yet since their first meeting she's been the most evasive of them all. She dances right up to the edge, teasing details, and then slips away, taking with her the information that he needs. They're buried, deep within her, along with other secrets, which carry their own danger.

Sean spins her around, holding her close as he scans for additional threats. Instead of resisting, Alex eases into him, using the subterfuge of an embrace to identify the man following him.

He's never mixed his personal and professional lives like this – physicality in his world is for combat or for sex, not for espionage.

The plan had been to manipulate, to take advantage of the situation, and maybe in some way, it's true. Alex is the best, fastest way to the black box, a means to an end. But that was before they went down, bodies entangled. He can feel the slugs buried in the Kevlar lining of Alex's jacket, but it doesn't slow her down. They move together effortless, shifting and rolling as first one, then the other man go down. Alex's hand on his chest is small but powerful, and her breathing even.

It's a sick sort of dance, bullets and death erupting where love and life should be.

Not until after, when the men are in custody, that Sean realizes just how seamlessly they worked together. It's the first time in ages that he's been on equal ground with a woman. Not only did Alex not expect him to save her, she didn't expect him to clean up her mess, either.

In one simple sweep of her arm, Alex sent his house of cards crashing down. And Sean goes crashing down with it.


End file.
